


Luscious

by COW27



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COW27/pseuds/COW27
Summary: Alexios最近在姐姐身上發現了一件令他很在意的事。姐弟骨科。非親情向。請自行避雷。





	Luscious

**Author's Note:**

> 一家人團圓結局。家人方面有一些私設，OOC還請見諒。  
大致上是個很傻的故事，不用太嚴肅……

Alexios最近發現了一個現象，很令他在意。

他的姐姐──雖然並不會這麼稱呼，他還在摸索她對他的意義，直接喚Kassandra比較好些──周期性的，會表現得不太一樣。

拿她的傭兵生活舉例，每過一段時間，Kassandra對於執行任務這件事情並不積極。

雖然她本就不是特別積極，她更熱衷於獵殺神教份子，以及在田野間奔波為那些困苦的弱勢的無助人民提供幫助。奇怪的是，她分明不是慈悲大度的性格。他摸不透為什麼她在對身分地位不低、有錢又有閒的人榨取德拉克馬時的狡詐精明，一對上平民就不見蹤影。當然大部分的工作並不是無償的。相較之下，Alexios曾認為自己是神，改變世界的想法並沒有完全根除──他們家族擁有特殊血脈，會有這種想法並不奇怪吧──而且他想彌補自己過往的錯誤，因此更加的認真於鏟除邪惡維持秩序，懸賞單任務幾乎都是他負責挑選，這也是她為數不多甘願從掌控中分出的一點權力。

Kassandra無時無刻保持活力，與她身上那火紅的披肩相映，彷彿體內有一顆太陽，源源不絕的散發熱量，她在人群之中總是因為笑聲、嗓音或高挑的外型吸引所有目光。無時無刻。

然而那段時日的她會比較安分，並非情緒低落或無精打采，是她會變得沉靜。她減少動作，站著或坐著，不願意長時間奔跑或是騎馬，更明顯的是不願意下水游泳。

而且能輕易察覺，她焦躁不安。

在Alexios剛開始加入安卓絲緹雅號的日子，他對於重新獲得的家庭與溫情尚有困惑質疑的時候，曾經因為Kassandra身上有一股很淡的血味──他的嗅覺卓爾不群，對血腥味更是敏感──而冒然問了她一句「妳受傷了？」引得對方先是一臉茫然的檢查自己的身體，而後似乎忽然想到什麼，轉眼間臉色變得很難看，立即拉開幾個步伐開外的距離，指著他說「你離我遠一點！」然後很是挫敗和煩躁地罵了一句「malaka！」

Alexios當時是錯愕與震驚的。

這能怪他嗎？他的成長環境可沒有一個溫柔的保姆指導他太多生活常識，更勿論月潮(mene)。

是的。他那位精力過人又強悍堅毅的姐姐，也會同一個普通女人，每個月都有身體上的煩惱。

Alexios當然知道什麼是月潮。女性才有的生理狀況。汙穢與鮮血。只是他從來不曾在意過，接觸的經歷也不多。在秩序神教，女人每逢月潮時期時會自覺不能外出，不能出現在人們面前，不能碰觸任何東西，即便是祭司也不例外。

年輕的Deimos從別的男人滿是嘲諷不屑的口中聽說，這段時間的女人是不淨的，她們不如男人是天生強悍且優秀的生物，必須定期除去經由吃喝或是呼吸而累積在體內的髒汙。贏弱且可悲。這段對話在他懵懂無知的少年時，就記在腦海裡了，進而導致他認為那是女人身體上的缺陷。

他現在也這麼想。直到上一次親眼目睹當時應該是處於“虛弱且不利活動”的姐姐，在近戰搏鬥不超過十次的交手中，用斷矛刺穿了一名體格壯碩的雇傭兵的脖子之後，仍是臉不紅氣不喘的姿態，才有所改觀。他不能斷言這是否為身體缺陷，不過絕不代表虛弱，或是嬴弱，或是任何一個關於“強大“的反面詞彙。

經過Alexios的觀察──絕非刻意，他們就生活在一起，想不注意也難──這位凶悍女性Sparta戰士的月潮時間並不長，只有兩、三天。是不是所有女人都這樣，他不知道，老實說根本不在乎船上那些女性副手的身體變化。

而這段期間，母親會想陪著Kassandra，照顧她、呵護她，她卻格外彆扭，甚至有些難堪似的低著頭不想面對。Alexios花了一點時間才想明白，Kassandra可能因為女性身體偶爾的不便而挫折。

然而讓Alexios在意的不是這個。

是在那之前。

她身上會散發一股香甜的氣味。

只有距離很近的時候能嗅到，也許並不明顯，因為Stentor那個蠢驢就沒有注意到。

初次聞到的時候，Kassandra擁抱著他，他的臉被塞在對方的頸窩處，那股味道直接衝進他的鼻腔了。那到底是什麼。起初Alexios以為她藏了什麼食物在身上。水果類。一種類似果實熟透時的氣味。但是沒有。大方的Kassandra向來不藏私，任何好東西都願意分給家人們，更多則還願意分給船上的船員們。而且比起吃食，她更喜歡往身上攜帶的，全是致命武器。於是以為某種香水。雖然他是很懷疑這個經常幕天席地的女戰士往身上抹任何香水的可能性。

後來他注意到這氣味不是一直存在，而是時有時無。和月潮一樣有週期性。

那日，天空看上去很高很遠，比海更藍。分明春季，日光卻炙熱得令人腦袋發暈，視界中亮白一片。

安卓絲緹雅號剛結束長達兩週的航行，他們站在某個島嶼上的傭兵任務板前，決定接下來的目標。港口工作的人們與先前停靠過的島嶼相比，更加散漫隨興，甚至有人聚在一起唱歌跳舞，連四處跑動的犬隻都揚著尾巴晃，整體氣氛好不歡快。

聽著家人在身旁七嘴八舌地討論這座港口的奇景，Alexios面無表情地撕下一張又一張高額懸賞單，突然被Kassandra粗魯得攬住肩膀。

「嘿。我們是來放鬆的，你別這麼緊張。這些東西隨便看看順手處理就好。」

那一瞬間Alexios繃緊了肌肉。他的姐姐沒有穿堅硬的皮甲或盔甲，只穿著單薄的布衣，坦露肌理分明的腰腹，體溫與肉體隔著布料貼在他身上。其實他跟女人有過比這更加親密的距離，但當對象是Kassandra，就有種難以形容的彆扭。

他本身戾氣很重，眼神冷酷，一般女人若非抱有目的，並不太願意主動接近他。而他自己則是若非為了尋歡，也不習慣與別人摟抱，產生不必要的肢體碰觸。他以前是恐懼之神，向來只有他來決定什麼人能靠近身邊，無人能、也無人敢隨便碰觸他哪怕一根頭髮。然而，他的母親和姐姐從來沒有在意過他抗拒的眼神，尤其Kassandra，Alexios懷疑她是故意的。他愈表現的不自在，她就愈去騷擾他。總是惹得他有火發不了，惱怒不已，她才坦蕩地表示「家人之間就是需要多親近親近，你該好好學習」。

除了體溫，Alexios嗅到對方身上清淡的香甜，那味道並不讓他厭惡，甚至可以說是中意，愉悅伴隨而來的卻是莫名地焦躁。

他彎曲手肘撞上她的胸腹，想將對方從自己身旁推開。

「嘶……」

Kassandra發出微弱的抽氣聲，隨著方向退開，本來搭在Alexios肩膀的手臂收了回去，虛虛地捂著胸口。

他頓時以為對方身上有舊傷，而自己傷害到她了。當下窘迫地想詢問她的狀況，可是牙齒上下咬合幾下沒有說出口，先迎來對方惱羞成怒的眼神。她皺著眉，微微咬了嘴唇。的確是羞惱。他第一次在姐姐臉上看到這種表情。所以僵住了。

對方也沒說話，只是伸手摑了他的胳膊以表示自己的不滿，就轉身回到家人身邊了。

從此之後，她都怪裡怪氣的。

Alexios摸不著頭緒，他以為Kassandra是在氣惱他。但他高傲膨脹的自尊無法讓他在第一時間向她表達歉意。他仍然認為自己弄傷她了。

在Kassandra不主動搭理他的情況下，他們之間有了奇怪的冷戰氛圍。

他們一家人從港口騎馬到靠近內陸的城鎮市集購買補品，打算順便到山上的神殿。經港口的人介紹，那裡正舉辦著盛大的宴會。這天是狄俄尼索斯節的第二天，全島浸淫在狂歡氣氛中，政府在神殿前舉辦筵席，提供美酒美食供島民使用。

在馬匹數量不足的情況下，Kassandra騎她的Phobos載著母親在最前頭，與Ikaros共享視覺來領導方向，Nikolaos與Stentor共乘一匹，而他一個人霸佔了一匹黑色駿馬跟在最後面。

以往Kassandra不會讓她的小弟落單，她的控制慾總會讓她適時回頭注意大夥的狀況，也許會中途詢問意見改變主意前往他處，或是笑著調侃他怎麼不來搶著當領頭羊。但今天的她沒有回頭幾次，在Stentor耍嘴皮子時也沒有出聲跟他鬥嘴。更別說是回頭看一看Alexios了。

Malaka！倒不如痛快的打一場！Alexios覺得心裡很堵。那個女人平時話最多最惱人了，突然這麼冷淡，分一個眼神都吝嗇，搞得他十分不爽，於是他也生起悶氣──倘若他再認真觀察，會發現其實Kassandra只是不想搭理任何人。

他咬緊後牙槽，面容凌厲了不少。現在的Alexios宣洩負面情緒的方式不多，他不再同以前用大吼大叫的方式，只是暴躁。本就低沉的嗓音壓得更低，語氣惡劣，動作粗魯暴躁。身下的馬匹都因此響鼻了好幾次，躁動不安。

縱然這一家人在戰場上都能叱吒風雲，一騎當千，平時面對彼此仍像個懵懂學步的孩子，裹足不前，屢戰屢敗。他們失去對方太久了，久到都不知道用什麼態度或是表情面對彼此才是正確的。在船上相處的這幾個月來發生的衝突絕對不少，現在終於是找到了一個方向。

在他們之中，Kassandra一般是當個調適彼此的角色。即使本身不是這塊料──有趣的是她的心思還不比Alexios纖細──她想要家人們團結起來的心是十分堅毅的，所以她願意站出來試著解決所有問題。再加上長年的傭兵生活造就她的性格，有的時候令人出乎意料的大方隨和以及願意妥協。她會用自己的方式讓大家融入彼此。

再來就是Myrrine。這位堅強的Sparta母親，在失而復得的親生孩子們身上，不能說是過度包容寵愛，和對待義子相比，確實是時刻關心了。Kassandra沒有注意到的部分，尤其較為私密的內心狀態，都是Myrrine關注的。

到達市集後他們紛紛下了馬，Kassandra身為安卓絲緹雅號的指揮官有職責採購補品，簡單地說了一句「晚點在山上見」，拉著韁繩走了。這原本不是她的工作，但Barnabas更加著重安卓絲緹雅號的補強。畢竟這趟航海旅途中，沒遇上神教船隊，卻也滅了一些膽敢攔路的海盜。而她樂於幫助船長分擔一些煩憂，比起拿著錘子木板敲敲打打，她更願意為水手們的吃食煩惱。

Alexios看著姐姐果斷離去的背影，臉色又沉了一點。

一路上的人們都在載歌載舞，狂歡之樂無法沒辦法影響到Alexios一絲一毫，他一副苦大仇深的表情在市集裡顯得十分突兀，高興地向行人搭訕的當地人都繞著他走，就連吆喝叫賣的攤販主人在他經過攤子前時都噤若寒蟬。

Stentor有的時候看起來比較蠢，並不是真的愚笨。有眼睛的都能看見這個半途認來的弟弟身上張狂的怒意，所以沒有刻意去找衝突，只是帶著嘲諷的意思哼笑了一聲──其實他不知道他怎麼了，反正這個脾氣古怪的弟弟心情不好是沒有原因的，他就只是想這麼做而已。Nikolaos則是欲言又止地看著他。這位老將軍至今還找不到合適的方式對待小兒子，他唯一能做的是把Stentor拉遠一點，別讓他們任何一個有原因朝對方發起挑戰。

Alexios沒有理會，或是根本沒注意到。他瞪著一個攤販陳列的商品看，心裡嚎叫著不明白自己為什麼會在這裡。

這時候Myrrine靠了過來，她親暱的勾住Alexios的手肘，而對方只是第一時間繃緊肌肉，發現是母親後便又慢慢放鬆了下來。沒有甩開她的手。

「眉頭的皺紋會在你年輕的臉上留下永久的刻痕，Alexios，倘若你再繼續皺著眉。」

她的兒子只是又捏緊手臂，沒有說什麼。於是她又試探的問。

「是因為Kassandra？」

「哼！她如何干我什麼事！」

本來緊閉著嘴的Alexios馬上就有反應了。

Myrrine仔細端詳兒子的側臉。這段時間的相處，她已經掌握孩子的性格。Alexios其實很好懂，他是一個重生的、完整的人，這個世界對他而言已經是嶄新的，所以他看待所有事情的角度不一樣了，也很容易表現在臉上。

最能影響他的情緒的人，是那個想盡辦法將他從泥沼中拉出來的姐姐。Alexios展露笑容的大多時間，都是他和姐姐相處的時候。對於自己不能是兒子最信任、最親密的人，Myrrine也許有一點沮喪，但她認為這是必然的。他們從小就很喜歡相處在一塊，Alexios從不排斥Kassandra的懷抱，嬰孩不肯睡覺的夜裡，有姐姐的陪伴便能安穩入眠。而現在，儘管他總是在姐姐面前表現得不在乎、也會出言頂撞，Myrrine明白，Kassandra對他而言是相當特別且重要的。

她認為，Alexios可能有點雛鳥情結。

Myrrine溫柔地笑著，領著兒子在市集上漫步。

「別看你姐姐那麼強悍，她總歸還是一個“女人”的。」

對方聞言頓了頓，轉過頭，露出有點古怪的表情，猶如Myrrine說了什麼至今無解的奇聞異事。

「妳在說什麼？」

Myrrine忍俊不住笑出聲。看見一攤販售色澤鮮艷的布料商，拉著Alexios走過去。母親往往第一個時間不是想到自己，而是將布料往兒子身上放，左右查看。

「我們買一捲如何？小羔羊，應該趁現在給你準備一套新衣。」

「母親，」Alexios沒有在意這些小事。就算讓他穿一輩子的鎧甲，他都無所謂。只是思緒完全停在Myrrine方才似乎是暗示什麼的發言，躊躇著開口：「Kassandra發生什麼事了嗎？」

經過了母親的各種明示暗示，中間還有幾句雞同鴨講的溝通後，他才理解，原來女人的身體這麼麻煩。不是排一點血這麼簡單，不同時期還有其他的生理狀況。包括情緒不穩定也是其中之一。 儘管Kassandra從未表態過什麼，Myrrine還是讓Alexios體諒姐姐定期身體不便造成的心情變化。她成為海盜之後認識更多女性，理解到每個人的體質不同，因此能明白這段時日的不容易。Sparta的婦女固然十分強壯，也是有柔軟的一面，尤其獨立成長的Kassandra，身邊沒有女性可以引導很多事，一切都靠自己摸索，塑造出堅毅不拔的外在，誰能知道她會把脆弱隱藏在何處。

Alexios對於姐姐有沒有軟弱的那一面顯然不以為然，此刻明白了Kassandra不是針對自己，而是因為那麻煩的月潮所以看誰都不爽，忽然心情就輕鬆許多。眉頭都鬆開了。

他接著想到什麼，雙手抱胸一副了然於心的姿態點著頭說道。

「所以，才會有那股氣味？」

「氣味？」

Alexios把自己注意到的事情簡述了一遍。Myrrine卻露出疑惑的神情。

「我從來沒在Kassandra身上聞到過……應該說，你所說的我可是前所未聞呢。」

「什麼？」

──這一對離異多年的母子走在酒神節熱鬧的市集上，格格不入地聊起了另一個家人的生理週期的話題。而且還愈聊愈深入了。

「Stentor也說沒聞過。我以為他鼻子壞了。」

「其他女人呢？……不是我，我是指那些年輕的女孩子。」

「她們身上都是香料味，我可分不出來。」

他皺了皺鼻子，沒有直接回答，但明顯並沒有多喜歡。與Athens的女人會塗抹在身上的精油香味不同，Kassandra身上的味道很清淡，很難形容那是什麼香味，腦裡冒出果實熟成的畫面，他琢磨了半晌都無法精確的表達，最後還是用了這個說法。

Myrrine心裡隱約有個模糊的想法，卻沒有說出來。她拍拍兒子的臂膀，說道：「如果只有你能嗅到，表示你能第一時間關心Kassandra，這不也是好事嗎？來吧，那塊布料你喜歡嗎？」

Alexios臉上清清楚楚的寫著嫌棄，可是心裡並不排斥這個結論。

四人難得悠閒，在市集晃了好半晌。Stentor讓這對夫妻共乘一匹馬上山，自己則是要再隨意走走。當Alexios把母親採買的東西帶回安卓絲緹雅號時，Barnabas告訴他，指揮官已經回來過，把補品留下就走了。

Alexios想問這個獨眼男人，自己的姐姐看上去怎麼樣？心情好嗎？她還在不愉快嗎──但這聽上去太婆媽了，他把舌頭咬斷了都問不出口。

他不知道怎麼形容自己的心情才貼切，有點迫不及待想見到Kassandra，他心忖應該嘲笑她的生理狀況來破冰，這種風格很適合自己，認為對方似乎會是不以為意的反應，然而聯想到上午那張惱羞的表情，仔細想想又覺得這似乎會冒犯到她，後果可能不是只有不說話而已。這不是他所想見的結果。他之前應該主動陪她採買補品才對。方才見到港口邊那一堆貨物，也不知道Kassandra是用什麼方法帶回來的。然後他應該對她釋出歉意，縱使他沒有傷到她的身體，讓Kassandra不愉快是事實。他還在摸索如何對她好，而不娘兮兮地令自己感到肉麻不適。

Alexios腦子裡揣著一堆想法，渾然不知自己的神態已柔軟許多，繞開路上那些對他示好的女性，駕馬步上平緩的山坡。

再遇到Kassandra的時候，已經接近黃昏時分。

神殿並不大，無償提供的肉食與大量的酒壺都集中在殿前廣場的長桌上。也許是酒神節的第二天了，活動範圍已經擴到街坊，從山坡走來的路上就有三三倆倆的人群散布開來，因此廣場上聚集的人潮並不多。有人使用潘笛吹奏。有人隨著樂聲舞蹈。空氣中瀰漫著葡萄酒味的香氣，以及四處蔓延的費洛蒙。狄俄尼索斯節的狂歡不止是飲酒作樂，還有大膽淫靡的性解放。

男男女女在席間親密的交疊身體，一邊喝酒一邊調情，更進一步發展的都有。呻吟嬌喘歌聲笑聲此起彼伏。

Alexios起先有點擔憂不小心看見母親或是Nikolaos在這裡放縱的景象，那會讓他想戳瞎自己的眼睛。所幸走到廣場的一路上什麼熟人也沒看到。反而是各種喝醉的女人露骨的朝他求歡。可惜此刻袒胸露乳的嬌軀也沒有桌上的臘肉和美酒來得吸引。他徑自走到桌邊大口喝酒大口吃肉，在海上航行數日，連個食物的完整體貌都看不見，他都不知道自己那些天吃下肚的噁心玩意兒是什麼了。

朱紅的餘暉灑滿天際，夕陽在山頭另一側緩慢下沉。春天的氣候舒適怡人，零落的花瓣在微風中舞動。新鮮甘醇的葡萄酒滑順地滾下喉嚨，逐漸從胃部開始溫暖四肢百骸。

Alexios驅趕過幾次企圖靠過來搭訕的女性，這裡的人早就沉醉在慾望的海底，而他現在的心情不錯，並不打算動手趕人，最後他默許這些女人在不影響進食的動作下，親密的碰觸他。他不討厭女人柔軟的身體，但此刻的他心不在此，耳畔的鶯聲燕語仿佛不存在。他那雙褐色眼睛在人群中散漫地游移，似乎在搜尋，又像是走馬看花。

然後他看見她了。

粉桃色的猶大之樹下，Kassandra的背影高瘦挺拔，沒有攜帶太多武器與皮帶，只有那支幾乎從未離身的斷矛。深色髮絲下的頸部曲線，瓷白柔軟的布料掛在山巒似的肩膀下，裸露收窄的腰身上有一隻手。

一隻男人的手。

Alexios上仰的嘴角一瞬間凝固了，表情有點扭曲。他的姐姐和一個男人站在一起，距離曖昧舉止親暱。他下意識別開目光。一般狀況下目擊家人的調情畫面是很怪異的，而他除了尷尬之外，還有猛然騰起的慍怒。

為什麼！只是不超過半天的時間！她又能和人勾搭上了！

Alexios早就見識過Kassandra各方面的自由奔放，他的姐姐並非來者不拒，然而一旦有找樂子的機會，她可是一次都沒有放過的。他鬼使神差地再度抬起眼，打量那個正在撫摸她腰身的男人。個子和Kassandra差不多高，蓬亂的短髮，笑起來的傻氣肆意而出，顯而易見是個尚未見識世面的年輕小夥子。

那個男人看起來他只需要用一隻手掌就能拍死了！像隻真正的羔羊一樣軟弱！他的姐姐是怎麼看上他的？！

距離隔得太遠，週圍還有各種聲音，Alexios聽不到他們在聊什麼話題，反正他只知道姐姐被那個人逗得很開心，她喝著酒，目不轉睛地看著對方，嘴角掛著今日沒怎麼展露的笑意。

然後他看見她湊過去親吻那個男人。那雙手環抱住Kassandra肌理緊緻的腰，他們在樹下唇齒相依，耳鬢廝磨，身體毫無隙縫地貼著彼此，情慾無所遁形。

Alexios一下子聽不進任何聲音了。

待他反應過來時，自己已經撥開身邊的女人，陶瓷酒杯從手中摔落，紫紅色的酒液鋪了一地。他起身大步流星地走過去，低沉喑啞的嗓音像是蓄勢待發的雄獅的低吼。

「不許！」

那兩人的動作停了停，被打斷的Kassandra愣了，莫名其妙地看過來：「……Alexios？」

Alexios倏地一把握住她的手臂，直接將她從男人身上撕下來。

「妳給我過來！」

「嘶──嘿！」

她忍不住呼痛。Alexios的臂力不輕，這一拉簡直是要把她半邊臂膀都給扯斷了。酒意頓時也醒了大半。男人在後面錯愕地嚷了幾句什麼，全被Alexios無視。Kassandra被扯著走了幾步，微慍地抬起手沒輕沒重地掄了他的後腦勺一下：「你搞什麼？！」

Alexios迅速地轉過頭，額上的青筋突突地跳動，抑止不住的怒意勃然噴發，他的眼眶幾乎都要迸出火星。

「妳剛才想幹什麼？」

「當然是找點樂子！然後被你毀了！Malaka！」

Kassandra揉著手臂，那處已經紅了一圈，依稀還有手指的印子。她低頭瞧見忍不住咋舌。她的弟弟剛才是用了徒手把人腦子砸穿的力道？若非強壯如她，換做哪個柔弱的女子怕不是要被捏骨裂了。意識到這件事情，Kassandra投向Alexios的目光更加上心了。她飛快地觀察他陰沉的臉色和緊繃的身形帶來的警訊，猜測是哪個渾小子又惹毛了自己的弟弟。

她試著讓自己的語氣不要太糟。

「你怎麼了？誰惹你了？」

Alexios卻是一言不發的逼近，那氣勢一如過去在戰場上大殺四方的最強戰士。

Kassandra嚇一跳，後退幾步想拉開距離，不料背部撞上了障礙。霎時間猶豫是不是要把斷矛拔出來，也許只有幹架一場才能承受對方的怒意，就見Alexios抬起手臂，一拳砸在她身旁的樹幹上。Kassandra幾乎要身體反射地踹他一腳，所幸即時看破對方的動作並沒有要傷害她而忍住了。Alexios個子比她高，迫近過來的陰影壟罩了她。她瞠目驚疑不定地看著弟弟咬牙切齒的表情，心想以前立場敵對的時候都沒見過他這麼火冒三丈。

他的胸口劇烈起伏，龐大的憤怒幾乎逼得他窒息。

「不准。妳。現在。」

「跟誰。」

「都不行。」

字詞像是從他的牙縫裡蹦出來似的，他刻意把單字拆開，短短一句話裡滿是威脅意味。

Kassandra緊張地抿住嘴角，看著近在咫尺的臉龐，對方噴出來的熱氣直接撲在面上，他的神情彷彿手上若有武器，都能現場把人開膛破肚。但他不是拒人於千里之外。以往他的憤怒是逼退所有人，不讓任何人有機會碰觸他，或是窺看他的傷痕。這使Kassandra很快地鎮定下來。開個玩笑緩和氣氛恐怕是行不通了。她靈敏的換了一種思路，立馬舉起雙手做出安撫的手勢：「好吧、好吧！我知道了，你先冷靜點，要是被母親看見，以為我們又吵架了！」

雖然不太了解怎麼對待家人，可是對於那個曾經心碎過的女人，Alexios是不願意再讓她傷心的。儘管他還有話想衝著姐姐的耳朵喊出來，確保她真的聽得進去，那也許會造成更嚴重的衝突，於是他試著深呼吸了幾次平緩怒氣，卻沒有退開身體，依然杵在原地，把她牽制在自己與樹幹之間。

Kassandra露出困惑又匪夷所思的表情，沒有再說話觸怒他，只是安靜地等他平靜。酒精已經不再糾纏她的腦袋撒野，臉頰依然透著紅，剛與人親密接觸的嘴唇上還有著濕潤的光澤，雙眸也因為醉意而比往日濕潤，眼神就更顯溫柔。

Alexios注視那雙棕色的眼睛，驀地呼吸一窒。

他的姐姐身上那股甜膩的淡香，若有似無地縈繞在鼻間。那種感覺像是羽毛搔了他的心窩。一股麻癢在胸口與指尖擴散開來。成熟的果實散發著香氣，變得鮮豔，變得柔軟，變得香甜，使人垂涎三尺，催促他去摘取。渴求如同水薑在汙泥中節節生長，寂靜中發出蛻故孳新的聲響。

本來已經慢下來的呼吸又提了起來，他下意識吞嚥唾沫，喉結上下滾動，眼睛瞪得發直。

Kassandra敏銳地察覺到弟弟的氣息一瞬間變了。他動也不動得盯著她看，神情極像一隻正在獵食的猛獸，令她有點發怵。她抬手碰了Alexios的手臂。

「Alex？……你還好嗎？」

這樣輕柔的碰觸以及擔憂的口吻令Alexios渾身一顫，如夢初醒般，猛地向後退了幾步。

他啞口無言，為前所未有的想法感到震驚，那像炸藥一樣把他的腦袋攪得亂七八糟。他在對方有下一步動作之前，倉皇失措地轉身闊步離開。才走幾步又急急轉身，拋了一句凶狠的威脅：「記住！不許！否則我親手割了那個人的喉嚨！」接著狼狽地離去，留下一頭霧水的Kassandra。

一整晚，Alexios都在不遠處的地方，喝酒吃肉，盯著姐姐的一舉一動。

這恐怕刷新了Kassandra人生中莫名其妙又尷尬的場面排行了。詭異的是，當她和女人有接觸時，他的弟弟只是多看幾眼，神情看上去毫無動靜。但當對象是個男人，只是說幾句話，手都還沒摸上，就感覺如芒在背，她的弟弟像是隨時會跳起來暴走了。

怎麼回事？

是那些因為節慶而隨處可見的陽具雕像讓弟弟厭男了？

還是突然頓悟了什麼對男女交際方式樹立了道德標杆？

而且Alexios不止掌控她，對自己也絕不寬容──他旁邊那些示好的女人一個換一個，這傻弟弟居然毫無反應！本來到這裡就是逢場作戲，在狄俄尼索斯節的夜晚放縱也是合情合理的，更何況她已經兩週沒有這麼做了。Kassandra無言以對，她這個做姐姐的也沒有顏面因為這種情愛之事和弟弟大吵一架。數月來天天相處，她依然沒能搞懂自己的弟弟在想什麼。

罷了。就當她可愛的小弟耍任性鬧脾氣。玩樂的興致都沒了，Kassandra決定去哄一哄他免得讓自己不自在一晚。Alexios見她拿著酒杯走過來也沒動靜，依舊盤腿坐在席上倚靠著毛氈枕。

直到走到跟前，Kassandra才驚訝的發現，她的弟弟居然把自己灌醉了。頰上顯而易見的酡紅，往常炯炯有神過了頭的眼睛，此時有些飄忽了。

她蹲下來看看他：「小兄弟，還記得我是誰嗎？」

Alexios翻翻嘴皮哼笑一聲，沒有理她，轉開臉又喝了一口酒。

她不以為意。好，這是弟弟的正常反應。他可能沒醉，但也差不多了。她又問。

「吃飽喝足了嗎？那我們回船上去吧，這裡應該……」她環顧一圈放縱的宴席：「嗯，不太好睡。」

Alexios沒有說話，只是仰頭飲盡紅酒，將陶杯放在一旁，一手撐地作勢要起身。Kassandra擔心他喝茫了踉蹌，伸手去攙扶。他揮開她的手，直挺挺地站起來。

「走。」

他就這麼說一個字。

Kassandra無奈的嘆息，也一口喝光酒杯，跟著弟弟朝他的黑馬走去。她在後面觀察Alexios的動作，腳步很穩，也能筆直的前行，應該是自己多慮了。

「我去找Phobos。」

離開廣場後她說，走往向上的坡道。

Alexios覺得自己是有點喝多了。他看著Kassandra的背影，過了一會兒才收回目光，將韁繩從樹幹上解開，輕鬆利落的翻身上馬。沒有到喝醉的程度，不過是有點影響思考。他心裡有事，一不注意就豪飲了。事實上可能也是想喝醉的，這樣就不需要思考了。

「嘿！Alexios！」

他的姐姐在叫他，他抬頭，Kassandra在遠處揮著手，朝山坡上指了一下，隨即駕著Phobos往山上去。他拉轉馬頭夾腹跟上。

神殿蓋在山上最平坦的地方，不是山頂。山頂距離神殿也不遠，騎馬很快就到了。

天空已經被紫羅蘭的顏色徹底覆蓋，際邊的夜色即將渲染而來。星斗仿佛灑在其中的砂礫，抬眼就能望見一大片。盤旋的Ikaros融入夜色中像一塊神出鬼沒的陰影。這座島不大，山峰也不高，最遠能看見港口，那裡已經點起火炬，亮起點點暖光。

Kassandra下了馬，站在山壁邊緣伸一個懶腰，然後在最大的石塊坐了下來。

他出聲語帶惡意的提醒：「妳剛才是說要回船上。」

「過來這裡，這風很舒服。」

她的聲音裡滿是笑意，沒有理他的嘲諷，坐著不動的意思已經很明白了：要嘛過來要嘛自己滾。Ikaros降落下來停靠在她手臂上，在主人輕緩的撫摸下低低鳴叫。

遲疑片刻，Alexios心忖吹風醒酒也好，便跨下馬背。

他落坐在石塊的邊緣。石頭不寬，坐著兩個強壯的成年人是有點擠了，大腿肌隔著裙襬和皮帶貼在一起。Alexios一怔，忽然渾身都不自在了，正想著往旁邊再挪一挪的舉動是不是很突兀，身旁傳來翅膀拍打空氣的聲響，她躺了下去。

Kassandra將斷矛的背帶轉到胸前，一手枕在腦後，翹起腿，嘴角帶著笑，把堅硬冰涼的石面躺出軟床的舒適。Ikaros依然停駐在她放鬆置於腹部的手臂上，低下頭整理翅膀，幾根絨毛落在平坦的腹肌上。

他的姐姐總是身體力行指引他如何享受生活，始終對著世界保持著善意，隨時隨地都能自由恣意。

Alexios看了她一眼，閉上雙眼感受涼風拂過面龐的觸感。Kassandra說的對，風吹得很舒服。她總是對的。

遠離神殿也遠離歌樂和嬉笑聲，四周只有草葉摩擦，零零落落的蟲鳴，以及Ikaros偶爾的低啼。姐弟倆安靜地享受了一會兒自然的美好，直到Kassandra出聲打破沈默。

「Alexios，那是怎麼了？」

他知道她的意思，但他現在不想談。

「沒怎麼了。」

「你來干擾……我是指，你把我跟那個人拆開的時候在想什麼，或是之前發生了什麼嗎？」

Alexios很清楚她本來是要控訴他砸了她找床伴的機會。心底竄出火苗，暫時冷卻的岩漿下依然是滾燙的怒意。於是他冷笑一聲。

「妳也不想想現在是什麼時期，行動前多思考，妳脖子上的東西總不會在戰鬥之外的時間都只是擺設吧。」

這句話攻擊性十足。Alexios本無意激怒她，只要他意識到這個女人沒有在保護自己，各方面的，他就覺得很不爽。他預想下一瞬間Kassandra就會跳起來揍他，她卻沒有。

她只是睜開眼睛，迷惑的看著他：「什麼時期？那是什麼意思？你生氣是因為我？」

「……」

Alexios閉嘴了。他不可能說自己跟母親聊她的生理話題聊了一個下午。事實上他現在回想，也不能理解自己怎麼會跟母親談這個，而且還毫無芥蒂的。雖然那段談話擴展了他的知識，讓他收穫良多，也加深對姐姐的理解。這種事情絕對不能有第三個人知道，就連當事人本人都不行。

Kassandra用腿撞一下他的，催促他說話。

他別開臉不再開口。

他的姐姐是個很有毅力的人，面對她想知道的事情的統一做法便是打破砂鍋問到底。這個原則Alexios也領教過了。可今晚的Kassandra不同以往，竟然沒有追問下去。她揚起手臂讓Ikaros高飛，接著探過去握了握Alexios的肘部，力道不大，她只是要他看向她。

目光交會時她說。

「你不想說，我不會強迫你，但我想讓你記得，我總是關心著你。Alexios。我會陪著你的。」

Kassandra的眼眸裡塞滿了星空的碎片，以及他的倒影。這麼真摯，這麼溫柔。那雙目光從他還是嬰孩時仰望所見的一模一樣。縱然他的記憶模糊，在神器的影響下只保留零星片段，他能篤定從未改變。她總是雙手捧著自己的心，毫無保留地遞給他。無論他是要踐踏在地，抑或視如珍寶。

「我知道。」

Alexios一瞬也不瞬地注視她，以低沉的嗓音回應。他的心口因她而暖，直至四肢百駭。在她的看望下，他知道自己的歸屬就在這裡。他也想讓她明白，他也是愛她的。

他張口試著表達，開合幾次，最後只能挫敗的用簡單的單字回覆。

「……我也是。」

然後他看見她笑彎眼睫。

Ikaros飛累了，啼叫幾聲並未得到反應，只好委屈地降落在佇足歇息的Phobos背上。而牠的主人已經闔上眼皮，呼出勻稱緩慢的鼻息，安祥的睡著了。

Alexios將妨礙坐姿的佩劍放置在腿上，指腹摩娑著花紋繁華的劍柄。他才在疑惑今夜的Kassandra為何如此溫和，數次頂撞都沒有惹惱她，原來是她累了。

可能是前幾天晚上沒有睡好。海戰過後，當眾人抱著獲得戰利品及延續生命的喜悅回到崗位各司其職時，指揮官反而是更緊繃的，危機過後的鬆懈與疲憊可能導致更巨大的災難，尤其漂浮在不安定的公海海域，因此她總是守在甲板上徹夜未眠。而酒精加深了疲倦，使她在手邊武器只有一把斷矛的情況下大喇喇地睡在野外。

也許是因為有他在。Alexios在心裡猜測。她覺得有安全感。如同他在她身旁能安心入眠。

喜悅不由分說的闖進他企圖保持冷靜與警戒心的思緒，令他寬緩面頰，嘴角揚起很傻的笑。

他瞥了一眼Ikaros，確保這隻鷹是清醒的並用那雙大眼巡視四周。他知道若有突發狀況，鷹會尖叫，在第一時間攻擊敵人以保護牠的主人。Ikaros注意到他的視線，發出一聲鳴叫，威風凜凜地張開寬闊的翅膀，似乎是在展示自己的魄力。他們居然達成了奇妙的共識。

Alexios側臥下來，一手拄著臉頰，凝視Kassandra線條柔和的側臉。

她的鼻梁上有一條細細的傷疤，他能想像那是她年輕的時候，被人一拳打傷了鼻子的痕跡。平常他的注意力都被那雙仿佛燃著火焰或是生命力的眸子吸引走了，只有這種時刻，他才能不帶莫名的緊張情緒觀察她。

睡著後的她一點殺傷力也沒有。像隻溫馴的大貓。偶爾打著呼嚕。他的膝蓋接觸對方的腿，胸前的皮甲貼著她的手臂，這樣的距離下，仿佛被她的體香包圍，他湊近嗅了嗅，鼻尖幾乎要擦過她的耳廓，覺得自己似乎比之前更醉了。

Alexios想起對方剛才的問句，無聲地嗤笑，像是嘲笑自己，也像是感到荒謬。每到這段時日，她的變化與他的異常焦躁，是因果關係。思考了一夜，仍然百思不得其解。

他能說嗎？

因為姐姐嗅起來美味可餐，而他不能允許任何男人捷足先登。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 註：mene，希臘語的月亮，古希臘時期人們認為女性的生理期跟月亮週期有關。但月潮兩個字是我瞎掰的，因為古希臘記事的普遍是男人，他們絕不會記錄女性的大小事。其他詞彙太現代化了，所以我掰了一個。  
很多資料證實，男性是能嗅出女性排卵期（也就是動物的發情期）的體香味。偶爾也有特定對象才能嗅出來，吸引單一對象的例子（我查的資料還有男性表示自己的姐姐的體味汗味都很香，但他的朋友們卻不這麼認為）。而且那股味道能刺激男性的性慾。
> 
> 簡單說！就是Alexios本能不能接受Kassandra在發情期跟男人上床！的智障故事。  
對不起我自己都覺得好雷………………（捂臉）


End file.
